wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Perceus
GENERAL Name:- Perseus Dal aka Percy Actual Age:-185 Appeared Age:- 24 Gender:-Male Occupation:-War benefactor and war scientist Birthplace:-Concord, Michigan Current Location:- London Affiliated with: No one now Weapons: Himself, sawed off shot guns, many high powered rapid fire weapons. Other Items Owned:- except he modified if so it goes up to three hundred miles an hour. BACKGROUND Level: 4 Personality: Percy is noble to a sort. He is very proud confident and assertive unless he is around his brother in which he turns out to be kind and just loves having a good time and listening to his more knowledgeable sibling. Before his turning he had been shy and quiet but after decade or so of being an animal he became calm and in control and as he went on that control he used his intelligence for business and science and since his brother was a soldier war. With all that background he gained more confidence and pride and yet he still holds some sort of blood lust just like his brother. At time he can be cynical and sarcastic but only if egged on in some way or form. Also he doesn't like it when he is spoken to as if he is an inferior or when someone questions what he said. Fears: Being all alone Losing Viktor One of his experiments or traps killing him Becoming some sort of monster that people think Vampires are Strengths: Creating weapons and other things mechanical and electronic Thinks quick on his feet Using his weapons Extremely smart(I mean in the books sort of way) Weaknesses: Following Viktor blindly Trust machines more than people Believes he is always right Either over or under thinks things Likes: Playing with people emotions A challenge Viktor going fast Dislikes: Quiet Large groups of people Stupidity and Foolishness Drunks Pacifist Detailed History: He was born a year after Viktor and was bullied by everyone except for Viktor for being so shy and quiet. He was also the smartest of his brothers so he was glad for the protection of best fighter in the family. He had to join the war but all he did was sit in the back lines and hide trying not to die. He knew it was cowardly but he thought the war stupid and he didn't want to be in it anyways. He didn't run away because of his brother and his brother only. He loved his brother even when he changed becoming slightly jealous and was always awed when he saw him fight. After the war and his brother went off to be a full time soldier Percy wanted to help so he went off to join the military but as a scientist. It was apparent he had a mind like no other at the time and he is the reason for many old time inventions though others tool credit. Once when one of his experiments went wrong it blew up and ripped the skin from his body and he was going to die but someone who had been nearby (another scientist) took him away and gave him the choice of either dying or living. Percy decided to live and the man sowed who he truly was. At first Percy had his doubts but he remembered that his brother was a lycan and would live for a very long time with these special abilities and he wanted to be just like him so he went with it. The vampire drunk Percy's blood and then Percy drunk his to become a vampire. The man then quickly knocked him out and took him to his place and placed him in a containment cellar and fed him humans who he would capture. After about a couple weeks so that he gained some control he let him go even though truly Percy was still and animal. After his change he became and animal just like his brother feeding off people till he met the Shadow Guard. They taught him to control himself and he became a respectable warrior in their ranks also funding them as he became a business man. When Viktor found out he slapped some sense into his brother saying the principles of the group were false and stupid. His brother decided Viktor knew more and he left though it was a good move any way since the Guard was getting ready to dismiss him for his lack of care when it came to his opponents. He then moved to London buying a castle to continue his experiments and his business. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: he has a light goatee and his eyes are a lavender. Clothing: He wears simple shirts when inside and shorts but outside he dresses nicely though he comes out at night. Build:- He is well muscled but lean. Marks/Scars:- he has a large scar that wraps around his whole right side from when his skin was ripped off. Category:Characters Category:Vampires